


Track 06 : Lullabies - Yuna (Adventure Club Remix)

by RubyFiamma



Series: Listen to the Stereo Tonight [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cavity Causing Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gokudera is uncharacteristically and blissfully happy with his domesticated slice of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 06 : Lullabies - Yuna (Adventure Club Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, it'd be a yaoi manga. All rights reserved, Akira Amano-sensei.

 

[ Lullabies ](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EsGiBwK4Ycc)

* * *

Gokudera walked by the first room in the hallway, and stopped when he heard the soft tone floating through the door, which was slightly left ajar.

He had never pegged Yamamoto for someone that could carry a tune, but his voice was serene and lulling when singing old lullabies passed down from his mother.

Gokudera knew a lullaby or two, often sung by his own mother while he hit the right keystrokes on the piano with her fingers gently curved over his own. He, however, couldn't sing for shit.

And that was okay though, he wasn't one to want to sing; wasn't the type to even do it in the shower. Yamamoto, on the other hand, had a soothing baritone voice and would sing for any occasion that called for it and yes, even in the shower.

He stood against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling pride and love and anything good under the sun swell between the confines of his rib cage.

He listened (in secret) and was surprised to hear this lullaby Yamamoto sang in English. A change from the traditional Japanese lullabies he sang. Gokudera recognised this one right away, because it was one he taught to Yamamoto himself, one  _his_  mother used to sing to him.

_"Sail baby, sail..._

_" Far across the sea,_

_"Only don't forget to sail,_

_"Home again to me..."_

Gokudera's mouth curled into smile and he he remained by the door for the duration of the song, long forgetting what reason he had ventured up the hallway for to begin with. He had lost himself in the tranquility and wondered if Yamamoto's emission of Rain flames had anything to do with it, as he often exuded - just a little - when he put their daughter to bed.

Gokudera had become so calm that he hasn't noticed the silence, nor Yamamoto slinking out of the bedroom until he felt a hand placed on his hip.

His eyes fluttered open and Yamamoto smiled. "She's asleep."

"Dishes are done," Gokudera countered, with a smile of his own.

Yamamoto took his hand and led him out into their living room. "You were listening."

Gokudera smirked. "Yeah, so? Your English still sucks."

Yamamoto laughed and pulled him in close. "I knew you were. It's one of your favourites, isn't it?"

"Shut up... You entrapped me with your Rain flames, you sneaky bastard. How much did you use on her anyway?" he asked accusingly.  _If you were able to reach **me**  out in the hallway?_

Yamamoto chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "I didn't use any. She was really tired tonight, fell asleep pretty fast. Seems you are too, if it affected you that much," he added with a short chortle.

Gokudera glanced at the wall clock and sat down on their sofa, Yamamoto following suit. There, he curled into Yamamoto and rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulder. He  _was_  a little tired, he'd been up early that day to finish the last of reports the Tenth had left on his desk and then had to endure a rather long and exhausting lunch with his sister and Lambo, only to have returned back to work where he continued working on his newest version of Sistema C.A.I. It wasn't that he really needed it, things in the Mafia world were quiet. Long gone were the ruthless battles and posing threats but one could never be too careful. There was always someone plotting to take over the world and now that he and Yamamoto had a child, it wasn't just the Vongola family they fought to protect. It was for the Tenth and Kyoko's family, Lambo and I-Pin's family and  _this_  generation of children;  _their_  futures are what they fought to protect. His and Yamamoto's own family;  _her future._

Truth was that yes, he was tired but that's not what makes him comfortable enough to forget the outside world for a little while. That's not what makes him warm with domestication and calm enough to be okay with it. It's Yamamoto's embrace, their daughter, the little slice of life they call their own, that makes him feel at ease. He is  _content_  with all things that go on in this corner of the world. He is  _happy_.

"I am a little tired," he murmured, tucking his face in the crook of Yamamoto's neck. He brushed his lips against the skin in the form of a fond and listless kiss. "Sing me a lullaby, Takeshi."

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around him and coddled him like a child. It was funny that he always held him like that, and Gokudera really didn't mind. Not now, anyways. Gokudera knew, that Yamamoto knew he had things that needed to be protected too. And he was just as happy. If anything, this was the life Yamamoto wanted more than anything in the world and Gokudera was glad he was the one to give it to him.

"Okay."

He kissed the top of Gokudera's head once more and laughed a little, soft and appeasing. He felt warmth from Yamamoto's hand as it stroked through his hair and he  _knew_  that bastard was using Rain flames on him.

_"Like lullabies you are,_

_"Forever in my mind..._

_"I see you in all,_

_"The pieces in my life..._

_"Though you weren't mine,_

_"You were my first love..."_

Gokudera doesn't hear the rest because he's already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The first lullaby Yamamoto sings is "Slumber Boat". The lyrics used are not the originals but the lyrics taught to me when I was a child.
> 
> The second lullaby Yamamoto sings is the original "Lullabies" by Yuna and not the dubstep version I've filed the fic under.


End file.
